A light field camera is an imaging technology that uses a sub-lens array to record and reproduce a three-dimensional scene, which usually places a sub-lens array between a main lens and an image sensor such as CCD, and records, through the sub-lens array, light field information of different directions of a three-dimensional scene on a focal plane of the sub-lens array.
Distinguished from the two-dimensional image capture manner of the traditional camera, the light field camera can record four-dimensional light field information (such as space and views) of a three-dimensional scene through single exposure, supports “first shoot and then focus” (i.e., focusing is not necessary during shooting), can generate rich image effects by processing shot images, and can meet multiple imaging applications, for example, digital re-focusing, change of view, depth images, three-dimensional reconstruction and the like. However, although the light field camera increases the flexibility of single-exposure imaging, it records view direction information of light of objects through spatial resolution of a lost image, therefore, spatial resolution of an image obtained through shooting will be significantly reduced when a three-dimensional scene is shot based on a light field camera.